The color around your eyes
by Ohsnapitsthatfangirlizzie
Summary: About Tris and Tobias' first daughter Iris (hence the title). Based four years after Divergent but the war never happened (I know, but its much happier then writing without Will or Tris)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! This is going to be my first fanfic ever! It's about Tris and Tobias' first daughter Iris. The story is written from different points of view. I don't own anything except for Iris and anyone who I made up.**

Tris POV

I feel the small babies' body in my hands,

"Iris Erin Eaton." Says Tobias proudly, he leans down and kisses me. When he pulls back up he has a smile on his face. Iris is so beautiful, brown hair like Tobias but with my grey eyes.

"Perfect," I smile, "absolutely perfect." And I kiss her forehead. A nurse in a black apron comes over and declares,

"You can take her home now!" she smiles. Her short black hair is pinned back to show a tattoo on her neck of a rose, it winds round and round reaching the bottom of her head where it sprouts into a fully-fledged black flower.

"Thank you." I say and I lie Iris down in a black shawl and clutch her to my chest as Tobias and I walk back to our apartment.

Tobias POV

I open the door to our apartment to see a small group of people on the couch,

"SURPRISE!" Christina yells,

"Chris, shut up, you made the baby cry." She glares at Chris whilst rocking our baby to calm her down,

"Surprise!" whispers Chris. Will stands behind her, he's holding their first son Jared who is a month older then Iris. Uriah and Marlene sit on the couch. Marlene is seven months pregnant with twin girls, they're planning to call them Abi and Laura. Their three year old son Zach plays with some toy cars on the floor. Shauna and Zeke tickle Hannah who's a couple of months older than Jared and Iris. All the adults crowd round Iris cooing and giving her kisses.

"Well, she sure is going to be spoilt rotten!" laughs Marlene as Iris bathes in everyone's attention. It's true that she will be spoilt, probably by me.

After a couple of hours, people start to drift away, first Marlene, Zack and Uri, then Will, Christina and Jared. Finally Shauna, Hannah and Zeke. Zeke claps me on the back and whispers,

"You struck gold man!"

Tris and I put Iris to sleep in the crib in our bedroom and whilst I sing to her, Tris sets up the baby monitor in the living room and after kissing me and Iris, goes to watch TV and lie down on the couch. Once I finish my song I leave quietly, leaving the door slightly ajar I turn around to see Tris curled up asleep under a black blanket, her blonde hair spread out like a halo. I pick her up, like a groom carries his wife over the threshold, and lie her down in our bed. I stifle a yawn and decide to go to bed myself.

**I hope you liked this. I'm new to this website so please no hate. Please review and follow and like. Would mean a lot.**

**~Izzie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay second chapter! Hope you enjoy. I don't own Divergent!**

***two years later***

Tris POV

"Momma!" Iris yells. I get up from doing makeup. Today is the day that Tobias and I train the initiates. As I walk into Iris's dark purple bedroom, I see her rocking backwards and forwards. A little spider crawls towards her. She's absolutely terrified of them. I pick her up let the spider crawl onto my hand and I feel Iris shudder, I hold my hand out to her and she recoils,

"Honey," I say seriously, "The only way you'll get over your fear is if you face it." Iris grimaces and holds her tiny palm out. I place the tiny spider onto her wrist and it scuttles to her fingertips. She lets out a little giggle,

"It tickles!" she laughs,

"See?" I say as I carry her over to the window and the spider hops off her hand, "that wasn't so bad."

Tobias POV

"Ladies! It's time to go." I call to my wife and daughter. Tris comes out of the dressing room in a tight black tank top, leggings and chunky wedges, she is holding Iris on her hip and giving her a tight squeeze. Iris wears a black skirt and a silver jumper, Tris has obviously let her wear a dab of makeup. They both look beautiful.

On our way to the pit Iris jabbers on about how she held a spider,

"And then he hopped off my hand and flew away!" she beamed.

"Well done!" I said and scoop her up, "I'm so proud of you!" We carry on until we reach the shopping centre and we go into Iris' favourite toy shop. Tris darts in and five minutes later hands Iris a toy spider. Her smile was wide it almost left her face as she hugged Tris. After breakfast we meet up with Christina, Jared and new baby Kim. Will has gone to work in the hospital. Uriah is also there with Abi and Laura. They look exactly like Marlene who works in the kitchen. Uriah check his watch,

"Crap! Four, Tris, we better get to the net, the initiates will be here soon." He say. Chris gets Jared and Kim whist Iris holds Abi and Laura's hands and leads them over to Uriah.

We arrive at the net five minutes before the initiates are due to get there. I get into a conversation with Uri when we hear a scream and a black and white clad girl falls into the net. She scrambles out and I can see that she is very short with dark brown hair and pale skin.

"Name?" asks Tris,

"Georgia." Replies the girl,

"First jumper, Georgia!" declares Tris.

In all we have 10 dauntless born and 10 transfers.

Georgia-Candor

Philip-Candor

Alfie-Amity

Randall-Erudite

Fred-Erudite

Emily-Erudite

Thea-Erudite

Vienna-Candor

Jane-Abnegation

Marcus- Abnegation

The last name shocked me. Perfect, one of the children I had to train was from my old faction and had the same name as my father.

"Ok listen up!" yells Tris. "I'm Six, this is Four, Christina and Uriah."

"Six and Four, like the number?" asks Philip. Tris immediately yells,

"If I wanted to deal with smart mouthed Candors, I would have joined their faction. First lesson you'll learn from me," she glares, "Keep your mouth shut. Understood?" Philip gulps and nods. Chris steps in and says,

"Dauntless born with me and Uriah, the rest with Tr- I mean Six and Four." The twin toddle after them and Jared follows pulling Kim behind him in a wagon. Iris comes over to me and pulls on my pant leg,

"Daddy, where did Jared, Kimmy, Abi and Lolly go?" she asks,

"Aw, is that your daughter?" asks Thea,

"Yes," glowers Tris as she takes iris from me, "_our daughter_." She warned everyone.

"What's her name? Ten?" scoffs Vienna, a very attractive Candor who is not my type.

"That's it," snarls Tris, she hands me back Iris and throws a well-aimed punch at Vienna's nose. "Not so pretty now." She growls. Vienna's nose flows deep red blood. "Follow me for the tour of the Dauntless compound."


	3. Chapter 3

**Yesssss! Third chapter! Might have some Candor or Dauntless in here too. I don't own Divergent.**

Tris POV

I hate this year's initiates with a passion. I guess that Amity boy Alfie is ok, he's good at knife work, and that Candor Georgia is can throw a punch. I hate to admit it but, that Abnegation Marcus is, well he is actually really nice but Tobias is intent on hating him and won't give him a chance. I go over to him whilst he starts the fight between Marcus and Randall who is a very beefy Erudite who is obviously going to thrash Marcus,

"Tobias," I say quietly. Iris is playing with the Abnegation girl, Jane. Tobias looks worried,

"What Tris," he replies seriously,

"Don't get mad but I think you should give Marcus a break, he's not your father, you have to remember that-," Tobias cuts me off,

"I thought you of all people would understand but I guess you don't." he yelled and stormed off, right as Marcus got knocked out. I instruct Jane to take him to the infirmary then I tell the others to clear off. I take Iris by the hand and we walk home.

Tobias POV

I'm so frustrated at Tris. Doesn't she understand? What would she have done if it was an Erudite called Peter? That man terrorized my life, I have to take it out on someone. My Father passed away last year, I wasn't sad exactly, put a part of me was gone, regret for not confronting him sooner. Now I would never get a chance. Tris was nicer to him, she persuaded me to let him see his granddaughter, even hold her but after ten seconds I couldn't bear it and snatched her out of his hands. Guilt floods through me, Tris was probably right and I should give him a chance. I hear Tris fumbling with her keys, she is shaking. I open the door for her and let her fall into my arms. I kiss her neck then whisper in her ear, _I'm sorry_. She whispers something ineligible back but my lips find hers and we stand there holding on to each other. After what seems like hours she pulls away,

"Where's Iris?" I ask.

"With the other kids at Lynn's parent's apartment. We have game of Candor and Dauntless to play."

Tris POV

After half an hour, Tobias and I are dressed for the occasion. Me in a midnight blue evening gown and Tobias in a grey shirt with a matching blue tie. He looks like a dark angel. He takes my arm and guides me to Christina's apartment where she and Will greet us in deep purple. Christina's theme was dinner event. All Christina's C&D parties had a dress code. Once it was sports and Uriah turned up in a leotard. Now he and Marlene arrive in a rich red followed by Zeke and Shauna in forest green.

"Ok Tobias, Candor or Dauntless?" asks Chris,

"Dauntless," replies Tobias readily,

"Ok. I dare you to switch clothes with Tris and then go down to the pit and start dancing and screaming "I'm a pansy cake! I'm the biggest pansy cake in the world!" Ok?" Declares Chris. Tobias and I grimace but go into the other room to change. Then we all go and watch him in the pit. He looks ridiculous and everyone starts laughing. We do too. Then we all run back up to Christina and Will's apartment and switch back our clothes. Next Tobias asks Christina back and she replies Dauntless.

"I dare you to go down to the pit and get a steak of white in your hair, also a tattoo of a kitten on your ass." He says with a devilish smile.

An hour later Christina returns rubbing her left butt cheek and wincing, Will stood up,

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave while I check this out." He said solemnly and he pulled Christina into their bedroom.

**I hope everyone liked the C&D. Tris and Tobias might have another baby soon so just saying I might put a poll up for names**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews. I'm very busy at the moment but I am writing whenever I can. This will be the chapter when the initiates view their fear landscapes. Will have a Georgia and Alfie POV. Thank you. I don't own divergent.**

Alfie POV

At first I didn't think I could do it. Join Dauntless. Then I saw Georgia. Sitting at the side on the train. Her dark hair coming out of its bun. She looked terrified. Vienna and Philip were sitting around her chatting loudly and making comments on the passengers. She caught me staring at her and she looked away. _Great_ I thought _now I've done it._

Terror filled me as we jumped onto the rooftop. I grazed my knee as I landed, nothing serious. I looked around for Georgia, I couldn't see her. I heard a scream and saw a small pale hand clinging onto the edge of the building. I ran over to the ledge and grasped her hand. I was strong from working in the fields with my father. I hoisted her up over the ledge and then landed on my back. Everyone was staring at us.

"Alright!" yelled Max. He explained all about Dauntless then instructed us about what to do next, "Who's first then?" he asked. As I was about to step forward Georgia got up on the ledge and jumped, then Philip and then… me. I jumped. Then I was falling and below me, I saw metal spikes, razor sharp, with Georgia and Philip's bodies lying there bloody and lifeless.

I jerk up in my seat, panic rushing through me. Six is looking at me. One eyebrow raised she writes something down on her clipboard. That was my last fear, my greatest fear, losing people close to me. My others were war, blood, abandonment, being rejected, the dark and being different. My aptitude test results were Amity and Erudite. So why did I join Dauntless. I guess I wanted to get over my fears, blood, war and losing people close to me. I left my brother, my mother, my father and my baby sister to come here only to find Georgia. Over the past couple of weeks I had become friends with Georgia, but I wanted to be more.

"Come with us." Said Four. He intimidated me, even though he brought his two year old daughter to every session but that didn't make me less scared by him that made me more. Six was nicer, she managed to calm four down when he was cross but I had seen her get fiery at Vienna. Four led me through a door at the back of the room. I was terrified. Did they know about my Divergence? I saw Georgia sitting on a bench, fiddling with a piece of string and shaking, was she Divergent too?

"Sit." Commanded Four and I obliged.

Georgia POV

Divergent. That's what they call it anyway. I demanded all the information out of my parents long ago but I never really understood it. They way my parents said it, Divergent should be avoided. So naturally I was astonished when the man in the testing room told me. Dauntless and Candor.

On the train I saw Alfie looking at me and my heart skipped a beat. I looked away, not wanting Alfie to see me staring and out of the corner of my eye I saw his face fall.

Now Six and Four lead me down a dark alleyway and tell me to sit on a bench,

"Don't worry, we'll be back."

I reflect on my fear landscape, first disappointment, I danced a lot in Candor, I was one of the best. My parents supported me and I didn't want to let them down. My first fear landscape scene was dancing, but my feet couldn't move. I came last in that competition. People shout criticism at me but the disappointed look on my parent's face got to me. Suddenly I realised, this isn't real and I flipped into the next one. I was in a dark corner, an alleyway for the factionless dark figures crowed around me sharpening blades and cracking their knuckles. One makes a grab at me but I deflect,

"Oh this one's feisty." That voice, reminded me of a bully from when I was younger, a gun appears in my hand, and I don't hesitate to shoot. That is when Four pulls me out of the simulation and took me to the bench I am currently sitting on. I see three figures coming towards me, Six, Four and Alfie. Is he Divergent too?

**Sorry that this chapter is quite short, but I wanted to do one tonight. I might not be able to do one tomorrow as I am pretty busy. Love you all.**

**~Izzie**


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"strongHey! I was thinking that next chapter I will have a two year time jump. Basically Tris and Tobias have explained about divergence and how they need to keep it secret./strong/p 


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyyyyy. I'm sorry that there were no more chapters I was at camp for five days from Monday. This happens two years later. Georgia and Alfie got together and are engaged, Tobias accepts Marcus and he gets together with Jane. Zeke and Shauna have had twin boys called Xander and Mitch. Lynn has started seeing someone but no one knows who.**

Tris POV

A pink plus. Holy crap. Another baby. How the hell am I supposed to tell Tobias? Well I guess I should tell my best friend first. I pick up my phone and text Christina. _Hey Chris, Need to talk. Meet in the pit with Jared and Iris._ I go into Iris's bedroom and find her paying with Spidy her toy spider,

"Iris baby, you know what time it is." I say raising my eyebrows. She pouts and looks just like Tobias when I won't tell him where I hid the Dauntless cake,

"Mommy, schools boring," she whines,

"Iris, honey, you have to go to school to be clever like daddy and Uncle Will." I say and take her hand drag her to the door. She complains all the way down to the pit but brightens up when she sees Jared and Kim. Iris lets go of my hand and skips over to Jared and gives him a wide smile.

The five of us eat breakfast in the hall then go to the train station that takes all the Dauntless children to school. We both wave goodbye to Jared and Iris then we take Kim to day-care. After, we go to this delicious coffee shop called Starbucks. I order a grande caramel Frappuccino and Christina order the same,

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Asks Christina, I gulp and stammer,

"I'm pregnant." I splutter,

"Yay Trissy this is great!" she squeals,

"Wait, Christina, you're missing the point, it isn't Four's!"

**You hate me. Please leave reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! I know you guys hate me because of my cliff-hanger.**

Tobias POV

Wait what. No this can't be true, Tris has…..eaten all the cake! Haha I wish it was that bad. No, Tris is pregnant, which I would be delighted about but it's not mine, how could she do this. I trusted her and she goes and cheats on me.

_"Tobias, I'm pregnant." She said,_

_"Honey, that's wonderful!" I picked her up and spun her around,_

_"Wait no babe stop…It's not yours," I was shell-shocked,_

_"Wait, what do you mean?" I asked,_

_"I went drinking with Christina and then I got really drunk and on the way home some gang members assaulted me, I could have stopped them but I…. didn't want to."_

_"Out," I growled, "get out of my sight!" But Tris protested "OUT!" I bellowed. She disappeared in a puddle of tears. Iris ran from her room,_

_"Daddy, where's Mommy, what's all the noise about?"_

I remember the look on her face as I told her that her mother had been bad and wasn't allowed home. The next day at breakfast I saw Tris sitting with Christina, Shauna, Marlene and Lynn. They all turned their faces and glared at me. Will, Zeke and Uriah walk past me and avoid me. I let Iris go off to sit with her friends and go to sit at a bench by myself. A body sits down next to me. The body is short and blonde with grey eyes, its Tris.

"Tobias, please can you forgive me, I'm sorry. I was drunk and bored and upset and I-I love you and I never meant to hurt you. I also love Iris and this baby and I want us to be a family," she was crying. I hugged her then kissed her. When we broke apart I whispered,

"I love you too and I forgive you but why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared, that this would happen and that the baby would get aborted,"

"No." I stared at her, "We will never abort this baby, I don't care if it's not mine, I am its father and I love it!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hahahahaha. I'm nice aren't I?**

Tobias POV

Stupid hormones. Tris threw a Dauntless cake at me because there were no more pickles in the store. She's just gone nine months and the baby (a boy) is due in four days. Iris turned five three months ago, she runs into the kitchen were I'm making lunch and giggles,

"Mommy just wet herself!" she laughs. I hear a scream. Her water had broken. The baby was coming

"Tobias!"

"Iris, call Aunty Chris and tell her that your baby brother is coming and she needs to call Will." I see her pick up the phone and I rush into the living room and I see Tris shaking. Without a word I pick her up, bridal style and carry her to the infirmary. Our apartment is only a block away. We reach the emergency room and she lets out another scream. I lie her down over two chairs. I push past people in the line at reception,

"Get me Head Doctor Will," I yell, the lady at reception nods nervously and talks into the intercom. A minute later he arrives and takes her into a room with a midwife.

6 hours later

**(Yay first Iris POV)**

We are sitting at Jared's kitchen table playing with Lego are Aunty Christina comes holding her phone. She sits down next to me and says,

"Iris, your daddy wants to speak to you." She is smiling. I grab the phone,

"Hi Daddy!"

"Iris, you have a new baby brother called….Theo. Theo James Eaton."**(You see what I did there)** I can tell that daddy is smiling, then I hear mommy's voice,

"Hey my big girl!" she says. I hear a baby crying, "Can you tell Aunty Christina to bring you, Jared and Kim over to the hospital?",

"Yes mommy. I love you!"

"I love you too sweetheart."

**Just saying sorry for the short chapter. I don't own Theo James though I wish I did =( **


End file.
